(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a junction box for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a junction box for a vehicle that includes a heat dissipation printed circuit board to improve a heat dissipation characteristic.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a junction box installed within an engine room of a vehicle, as an apparatus for distributing power using a relay and a fuse, is configured to supply the power to components of the vehicle and interrupt the power when an error occurs to protect the components. The junction box is a type of electric supply box having an electric supply function of a wire harness in which various components such as a fuse and a relay are combined between circuits to be embedded within the box, and has a structure in which a printed circuit board (PCB) with a circuit pattern is installed within a cover.
The printed circuit board of the junction box includes a plurality of conductive patterns formed according to a designed circuit pattern, and thus high-temperature heat is radiated according to the conductive pattern and a mounted or embedded element. However, when heat of a predetermined level or greater is generated from the mounted or embedded element, an error such as a malfunction or damage occurs in the circuit, and as a result, to radiate the heat generated from the mounted or embedded element, a printed circuit board in which a copper (Cu) core is inserted into the center of the substrate and the circuit pattern is made of copper (Cu) has been used. However, the temperature of the printed circuit board may be saturated by heat absorbed by the copper (Cu) core to be increased.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.